Spring Break
by Long Lost Wolf
Summary: How does Natsuki, Shizuru, Mai, Mikoto, Chie, and Aoi spend there Spring Break. ShizNat mostly, MaiKoto Mai X Mikoto and ChieAoi...maybe others...
1. First Day of Spring

Hi everyone, im typeing as fast as i can and because here is my spring break so here is a story, and i dont have time to run this by a beta-reader so im doing my best, and each day at mid-night my time i will try to give you a new chapter of 'Spring Break'

Btw tomorrow at mid-night will also come a new chapter of 'New Kid'

okwelllovesyou, igottogoandfinish/startthenextchapter, bye

Disclaimer: dont own mai hime

* * *

"Come on Natsuki, we're going to be late"

"Coming!" Natsuki said jumping out her window with her bag in hand. Natsuki is wearing a black bikini top and shorts over her bikini bottoms.

"Got everything?" Mai asked, Mai is wearing yellow bikini with a white sweater over it.

"No duh, now come on we are going to be late" Natsuki said jumping into the driver's seat of a black beach jeep that had three surfboards attached to the top. Mai nodded then got in and turn to the beach house and yelled "Mikoto!!" A girl who ran like a cat with a blue swimsuit on jumped in to the back of the jeep and said "Floor it Natsuki" Natsuki smiled at this request, put on her sunglasses and did as directed.

**At the beach-**

Natsuki couldn't believe the waves that she was catching. Mai yelled from shore "Natsuki lunch is ready!" Natsuki decided to one more wave before heading in for lunch. Natsuki saw it 'her' wave she thought it was just beautiful, perfect in everyway and before she knew it she was riding 'her' wave and right next to her appeared a chestnut haired girl, Natsuki stared at the girl almost losing control of her board, and then the chestnut girl smiled at Natsuki and speed up and headed for the end of the tunnel Natsuki looked backed and noticed that the wave was closing in and speed up. Natsuki got out just in time, she made it back to shore, and Mai was congratulating Natsuki on her last wave "Wow, Natsuki, that was amazing," Mai then hit Natsuki on the head then Natsuki responded "Oi, what was that for"

"That was for scaring me half to death, now come on" Mai said pulling on her arm

"Ara, you were really amazing out there." said a kyoto-ben girl from behind. Natsuki turned to see that it was the girl from the pipe; she was wearing a black swimsuit with a purple wrap around her waist and she had her lavender surfboard with her.

"Thanks, you were pretty good too." Natsuki said smiling at her. "My name is Natsuki, Natsuki Kuga"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kuga-san, my name is Shizuru Fujino" Shizuru said

"Please, just Natsuki." Natsuki said, smiling.

"Ok, Natsuki it is, and you may call me Shizuru." Shizuru said

"Hello, Fujino-san, my name is Mai Tokiha; would you like to join us for lunch?" Mai said, very polity

"I would love too, Tokiha-san, that is, if it's ok with Natsuki-chan" Shizuru said, turning her full attention towards Natsuki

Natsuki nodded and said "yeah, sure"

Mai and Shizuru nodded and all three of them started walking towards a part of the beach with a beach blanket on it with a cooler and two surfboards next to the blanket. Natsuki sat down first, then Mai sat across from her, and Shizuru sat next to Natsuki. Natsuki was looked around. "Ara? Is something the matter with my Natsuki?" Shizuru Said.

"What? Oh, no, I'm just wondering where Mikoto is." Natsuki said while thinking 'Did she just call me hers'

"Yeah, I wonder where she i--" Mai stop and pointed to a spiky haired, cat like girl chasing a cat "There she is! Mikoto!! Lunch is ready!!!"

And with that the spiky hair girl dashed to the blanket. Mikoto sat down next to Mai. Mai got up and opened the cooler she laid out the watermelon slices, five sandwiches, some sodas and ice tea, and put a bottle mayo in front of Natsuki. Shizuru was very confused by this; she looked up at Natsuki with a confused expression. Natsuki looked back at her and said "You want some?"

Shizuru became even more confused and said "No thank you, my Natsuki-chan"

Natsuki shrugged then said "Ok"

Mai sat back down and said "Ok then, Fujino-san, you can pick your sandwich first."

Shizuru nodded and said "Thank you, Tokiha-san and please call me Shizuru"

"Ok, then you can call me Mai." They both nodded. Shizuru looked at all five sandwiches and choose the veggie sandwich. Mikoto went next and choose the tuna salad sandwich. **(A/n: She is a cat in human form what do you expect)**. Mai went next and picked up the salami sandwich. Natsuki choose the bag which had only two slices of bread in it, she separated the two slices of bread and put the mayo on one slice of bread, closed it, then started to eat it. Shizuru could believe what she just saw and asked "Ara, Is that all that my Natsuki is going to put in there."

"See, Natsuki, it is weird, and its not good for you" Mai said, acting very motherly towards her.

"Oi, it perfectly normal, and who cares if its not good for me, I like it." Natsuki said defensively.

"Yeah, it's like a addiction." Mikoto stated with a cat like smile.

"Ara? So its an addiction that my Natsuki has? Well, if you keep this up, I guess that I'm going to have to break my Natsukiof this, mayo addiction." Shizuru said with a very seductive smile.

"Oi, it's not an addiction," Natsuki thought a little then started back up and said "and even if it was it's not a bad one."

"So it seems that my Natsuki, will need a lot of training before she can stop. And maybe, also a lot of punishing."

Natsuki blush at the last word and said "O-Oi, Shi-shi-shizuru"

Shizuru smiled at this and thought 'Cute, cute, so cute, how does someone become so cute.'

Natsuki eyes started to widened and said quickly "Igottogo" while grabbing her dark blue surfboard. Mai caught these word began to yell "Where are you--" Mai stopped when she realized the massive waves that were coming in and then yelled "Wait for me Natsuki-chan!!" Mai said grabbing her orange surfboard.

"Oi, don't forget me!" Mikoto yelled grabbing her light blue surfboard.

"Come on, Shizuru!!" Natsuki yelled inviting Shizuru to join, Shizuru grabbed her surfboard and they were off.

**Sunset-**

"Well it was nice meeting you, Shizuru." Mai said

"It was nice to meet you too, Mai." Shizuru said

"Hey, so are you going to be here tomorrow?" Natsuki asked

"No, during the day I am going to a meeting, but at night, if you want we can all go to this bar I know of downtown." Shizuru said

"Yeah, sure, what time?" Natsuki asked

"Ara, how does eight sound to my Natsuki?" Shizuru said

"Ok, Yeah, we will be there." Natsuki said with happiness in her voice. Mikoto and Mai jumped into the jeep. "Good bye, Shizuru" Natsuki said, heading towards the drivers seat. "Bye" Shizuru said.

"Bye Shizuru" Mikoto yell while they were driving away. Shizuru waved.

**At the beach house-**

"Hey guys, welcome back." A girl with short black hair said.

"Hey, Chie, where is Aoi." Natsuki asked, half not wanting to hear the answer.

"Oh, she is still worn out from last night." Natsuki looked down, she knew she didn't want to hear it.

"Hey Chie, Natsuki, want to help us?" Mai said, pointing to the jeep. Natsuki and Chie helped. Mai, Natsuki, and Shizuru told Chie all about Shizuru and the waves while they were unloading the jeep.

**Inside the beach house-**

"It sounds like our Natsuki is in love." Chie said, sitting on the couch.

"Oi, I'm not in--," Natsuki paused "well, maybe, I--"

"Awww, our little Natsuki has a crush." Mai said while watching Natsuki's face light up.

"Oi, who are you calling little, I'm older then you!" Natsuki yelled while getting redder

"Kawaii" Chie said taking her picture.

"Oi!" Natsuki yelled.

"humm" Mai said, looking at Natsuki's face

"What is it, Mai?" Natsuki said kind of scared

"Tomorrow, we are giving you a make over, and going shopping." Mai stated

"What?! No, no way, no fucking way in hell." Natsuki said in rejection

"Good idea Mai, and yes, you are going to come with us, or else…" Chie said with a fox like smile

"Or else what?" Natsuki questioned

"Or else we tell everyone that you--" Chie was cut off by Natsuki's hand.

"Ok, ok, I understand just please don't say that out loud" Natsuki pleaded

"Then its agreed" Mai said, feeling very accomplished.

* * *

Please Dont kill me...

Loves you

i got 24 hour to write the next chapter...


	2. The kidnapping

I am so sorry if it sounds rushed…it was very much, rushed…-sigh-

I will explan why im making a spring break fanfic later...-sigh-

To Kiro's Razer: thanks for the review

* * *

"Natsuki! Wake up come on, I made breakfast." Mai said while shaking Natsuki to wake up. Natsuki pulls the covers over her head and growls at Mai. Mai says "Ok then…Mikoto!! Help Natsuki is growling at me!!!" The cat like girl dashed in to Natsuki's room then attacked her. Natsuki and Mikoto got into a fight, while Mai slipped out the door.

**A few moments later-**

Natsuki and Mikoto come out of the room looking completely beaten up. Chie walked by them taking a picture and asked "So, did you two have fun late night, too?" Chie gave a satisfied smile. Natsuki with all of her energy said "Oi, don't, be, saying, stuff, like, that…" Chie just smiled and walked away.

Mai yells from the kitchen "Come on guys, breakfast is ready!" Mikoto perked right back up and dashed too the kitchen, followed by Chie and Aoi, Natsuki slowly walked in pain to the kitchen. Mai gave them all they're plates they walk to the table and ate.

**Afternoon-**

Mikoto and Aoi were in the jeep. Chie and Mai were shoving Natsuki out the door, they finally got her out and they were in the jeep. Chie was driving, which didn't calm anyone's nerves down, and Aoi rode shotgun. "So are you guys ready for the mall." Chie said putting the jeep into gear. Natsuki muttered "No way…"

"Then lets go!" Chie said, putting the jeep in gear.

**At the mall-**

"Ok, for you, Natsuki, I'm thinking the more skin the better," Chie said while wondering where to go first "Oh, come on Natsuki, here first." Chie said pointing to one of the larger building.

Chie throwing Natsuki into one of the dressing rooms and said "Stay Natsuki, good girl, stay." And with that everyone except Natsuki went to go find clothes.

**A few hours later-**

"I like it, its simple, it shows skin, and it hot" Chie said while taking pictures. Natsuki is wearing a blue midriff tank top with black short shorts.

"What the hell, am I going to the bar or am I going to go apply for a job at Hooters!!" Natsuki yelled.

"Don't worry Natsuki, people will never think that you were applying for a job at Hooters..." Chie pause for a second then said "Your defiantly not big enough for that job"

"Oi!!" Natsuki Screamed. Chie smiled and said well lets get home, you need more work down on you.

"What?! Wait! NO!" Natsuki screamed while being dragged to the jeep.

**At the beach house-**

Natsuki was tied down to a chair. Aoi and Chie had brushes and blush in they're hand. Mikoto spoke up "I cant watch" while digging her head into Mai's boobs.

Chie said "Its time for a make over Natsuki" –insert scary music and lighting-

"NOOOOO!!!" Natsuki screamed.

**A few moments later-**

Chie comes out of the bathroom and says "Natsuki fought the whole way through, but I did it I made the impossible, possible, I made Natsuki even, cuter…"

"So, how do I look?" Natsuki asked while stepping out of the bathroom. Mai and Aoi's eyes lit up in adoration.

"What? Does it look that bad?" Natsuki asked.

"No Natsuki, your just so adorable and so cute." Mai answered.

"Well come on we don't want to be late" Chie said grabbing the keys. They all nodded they're heads and they walked to the jeep.

**At the Bar**-

"I don't see her." Mai said while walking into the bar.

"How could you tell, this place is so big." Natsuki said not noticing that she got separated. Natsuki was in the middle of the dance floor looking for Shizuru, she saw so many faces and expression, but none of them resembled her goddess.

Then from behind Natsuki, Came a kyoto-ben voice that said "Hello, Natsuki."

Natsuki jump forward at this, She turned around, her heart was racing, when she saw it was Shizuru, she had calmed down enough to say "H-hi, Shizuru"

Shizuru smiled at this and said "Ara, my Natsuki is so jumpy, maybe my Natsuki is plotting something?"

Natsuki was stunned by Shizuru's word and tried to talk "Wh-what? No, I'm… no, I'm not"

"Ara, ara, ok, I guess that I will have too give my Natsuki the benefit of the Doubt."

Natsuki stood there still in shock she had no idea what to. Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's hand. Natsuki woke up from her confusion and noticed that Shizuru wanted to dance with her. Natsuki nodded and they danced.

**Meanwhile-**

Chie had a mischievous smile, and said "It work."

"Did it really?" Aoi asked.

"Yep, looked," Chie said pointing to Natsuki and Shizuru. "Our plan worked."

"Well that all great, but what do we do when it to out of hand?" Mai asked with Mikoto cuddling with her.

"Well…we…ummm" Chie answered.

"You mean, you don't have an escape plan." Aoi said in shock.

"Hey, hey, there is nothing to worry about, I got this all take care of." Chie said with a kiss to Aoi.

"You better." Mai said almost threatening Chie.

Meanwhile, Natsuki and Shizuru had slipped out of the bar and were heading to, a place unknown to the others.

"Hey, Chie, I don't see them anymore." Mikoto said still cuddling with Mai.

"What?" Chie said breaking off her kiss and turning around.

"Come on guying we got to go save Natsuki" Mai said getting up, Mikoto still hanging on to her. "And Chie, if anything is to happen to Natsuki, you're taking full blame."

Chie nods at this and they all run out to the jeep. They jump in and start the ve. Then Chie asked "Where exactly are we going to look?"

**Meanwhile-**

"So, Shizuru, where exactly are we going?" Natsuki asked.

"Ara, I wanted to take my Natsuki on a more proper date." Shizuru answered while driving.

"I know that, but, I just want to know, where are we going…"

"It's a secret" Shizuru said with a mysterious tone of voice. Natsuki thought about what Shizuru said all the way to this 'secret' place.

Natsuki opened her door, and found that she was at, what looks to be a very high-in resistant, she looked down to see what she was wearing and noticed that she was not dressed properly enough for such a place, she tried to tell Shizuru and said "Hey, Shizuru, I don't--"

Shizuru came around the car to Natsuki's side holding out a long blue dress for Natsuki and a long black one for herself.

They walked into the café across the street, went into the bathroom and changed. They both can out looking sexier then ever.

They walk into the restaurant, Natsuki was surprised to hear that Shizuru had reservations already, and they sat down.

**Meanwhile-**

The four of them have split up into four group Aoi and Mai on team Phoenix and Mikoto and Chie on team Claymore. And they all have walky-talkies.

Chie: Ok me and lolli-Neko are at the beach, where are you guys, over

Aoi: Girl friend and big breast are sighing in at the top of Funston street, over

Mai: -sigh- why are you guys talking like this?

Chie: Because, if we don't it will completely blow our operation, over

Mikoto: I like this, it's fun, can Natsuki get kidnapped more often

Aoi, Mai: -Sigh-

Chie: -sigh-, over

Chie: Hey, lolli-Neko, call her midnight wolf, ok, over

Mikoto: Ok, gossip girl, over

Chie: Ok, team claymore is going to up David street, at the top is a restaurant, me and Lolli-neko, will cheek there too, over

Mai: Got it, team Phoenix will cheek the park at the top of this hill, over

**Meanwhile-**

"Thank you, Shizuru, that was great" Natsuki said as they were walking out of the restaurant.

"No problem, Natsuki," Shizuru said "So, where would my Natsuki like to go next?"

**Meanwhile-**

Team Claymore was almost to the restaurant.

Chie: Do you read me, do you read me, we have found midnight wolf and she is with the hydra, do you read me, we are near the restaurant, quick, come by with the jeep for a quick snatch and drive, over

Mai: You got it, we are on our way, over

Chie: We are moving in, over

**Meanwhile-**

"That sounds like a great idea." Shizuru said while holding Natsuki's hand, Natsuki nods and smile as they walk to Shizuru's car.

Chie and Mikoto show up looking as if they were going to attack. Shizuru pushes Natsuki behind her, in order to protect her. Mikoto stares at Shizuru and says "Give us back Midnight wolf, Hydra, or else". Chie and Natsuki almost lost they're serious looks at this comment. Mikoto jumped to the left of Shizuru, Shizuru turn towards Mikoto expecting an attack, Chie ran on the right almost being caught by Shizuru and grabbed Natsuki, bridal style, and tried to run pass Shizuru one last time.

"Put me down Chie!" Natsuki screamed hitting Chie in the arm. Chie made her attempted to get by Shizuru, but, accidently knocked Natsuki's head into a pole and knocked Natsuki out.

The jeep was only a few seconds away. Mikoto jumped into the back, while Chie though Natsuki's body in to the back seats and held on to the rail of the jeep as Mai drove the jeep away.

* * *

Loves you all, plz dont kill me...


	3. Looking for Love

Hi...ok i just finished this...enjoy...

To lolanoreally: lol Shizuru was probley thinking that to :)

To Kiros Razer: thanks :) laugh is a good thing ;)

To Kokolien: omg your computer is being taken over by skynet O.O ...and i liked that part too, i actshelly wrote like 15 different things that Mikoto would say...i choose my favorite :)

Btw: this is a totally random fanfic, i am seriously makeing it up as i go along and i put it up as soon as i finish or at midnight of that day...

Happy easter :)

Disclaim: Fine...me no own...

* * *

Natsuki has just woken up. She opened her eyes. At first everything was a blur, we her eyes had adjusted to all the lights, she realized that it was on the couch at the beach house. Natsuki was trying to remember what happened when, "Hey, Natsuki, good morning." Chie said.

Natsuki Now remembered and said "Oi, why the hell did you do that for."

"What 'that' are you talking about? Are you talking about when I lost you, or when I knocked you out, or are you talking about how I undressed you in your sleep."

"Nani?!?!?!?" Natsuki screamed throwing the covers off her to find out that she was now in her pajamas. "Chie!!" Natsuki started to get up to chase Chie, but, Natsuki had got up to fast and fell straight down to the floor. "Ch-ie, you… are so died."

"So you are mad at me." Chie said with a smile.

"Well, she does have every reason to be." Mai said helping Natsuki up. "You did lose her, then knocked her out."

"Oi, I'm mad at her for knocking me out, but I'm mostly mad at her for pulling me away from, Shizuru" Natsuki said Shizuru's name with such passion that Chie and Mai were too speechless for words in-tell Natsuki spoke up again "What happened to, Shizuru"

"I don't know, Natsuki, I'm sorry" Mai said. Natsuki looked down. She did know how to respond to this.

Chie thought for a moment then said "Natsuki, there is so more reason for sorrow, we will all help you find your dream girl, Shizuru." Natsuki wasn't really in the mood for another one of Chie's plan, but, Natsuki knew that one way or another they always seemed to work.

**In town-**

Natsuki, Mai, and Aoi are part of team Aphrodite. Chie and Mikoto are part of team Cupid.

Chie: Team Aphrodite are you in position, over

Mai: Yes, me, Love sick and Girlfriend are at the beach, and you? Over

Chie: Confirmative, me and Lolli-Neko are at the mall. Over

Mai: Well we are unfortunate to say that Duran's Angel is not here. Over

Chie: Yeah, same here, how is Love sick holding out? Over

Mai: She is holding in, over

Chie: Ok then, let's keep moving, over

"Ok, team Aphrodite, ready to began our plan?" Aoi and Natsuki nodded their heads. "Ok then, Natsuki, you got to the town plaza, and Aoi you go to the restaurant and see if you can find out anything about Shizuru. I will stay here in case Shizuru decides to go surfing. And change your walky-talkies to channel nine." The all nodded. Then Aoi and Natsuki started running.

**At the plaza-**

Natsuki was looking all over for Shizuru when, "Hello, pup." Natsuki recognized the voice, she knew it could only be one person.

"Nao." Natsuki turned around and looked Nao directly into the eyes.

"Humm, so this is where the pup ran to." Nao said with a smile.

"Oi, spider, I didn't run, the plane was loading I had to go, I said that we would finish it when I got back."

"Well, we are both here, there is no plane to catch, lets finish it here."

"Fine, then, lets…" Natsuki knew that she couldn't put this fight down too, and so with that, she ran towards Nao with her fist ready to punch.

Nao got ready for the attack and blocked Natsuki's punch with her arm. Natsuki jumped back and was surprised when she felt her arms been grabbed. She turned to see who it was; she looked and noticed that two buff guys in stripes had captured her.

Nao walked up to her and said not here, to many witnesses. Natsuki struggled but it was no use Nao's men had a tight grip on her. Nao started to walk to a deserted ally.

When they got there Nao snapped, and her men through Natsuki at the brick wall. "Natsuki, its time for pay back." Nao said, then she grabbing Natsuki by the collar of her shirt. Nao then through Natsuki to the other wall. "and trust me this is only the beginning"

"I'm sorry, but, I cant allow you to do this to my Natsuki." A kyoto-ben voice said from the other side of the ally.

"and you think you can stop me?" Nao said mockingly.

"Shi-zu-ru" Natsuki said very weekly.

"Natsuki, are you ok?" Shizuru said, Natsuki barely nodded

"Oi, say out of this it has nothing to do with you!" Nao warned

"Ara? But it has everything thing to do with me, for you see, that's my Natsuki there." Shizuru said with a smile. Nao snapped again and one of her men started to charge towards Shizuru, Shizuru was getting ready.

Natsuki saw what was happening and with all of her strength she got up and ran towards Shizuru, Natsuki got in front of Shizuru, turned towards the guy and took his punch. His punch was so hard that it knocked Natsuki into Shizuru's arms, Shizuru caught her, "Natsuki?" Shizuru asked looking for consciousness. No response came, Shizuru noticed the walky-talky in Natsuki's bag, she picked it up and set the number to all pressed the button and said "This is Hydra, Midnight wolf is in need of medical attention, we are at the ally in the town plaza, there is a red hair spider here too with two buff men, send back up, over"

**Walky-talky talk-**

Chie: Did you guys hear that? It was Shizuru she has Natsuki, and Nao is there too, over

Mai: yeah, let's hurry, over

**Back in the alleyway- **

Shizuru has Natsuki on her back. "Step aside" Shizuru demanded. Nao almost laughed at this request.

"Or what?" Nao asked

"Or, you'll leave me no choice, but to force you out of the way." Shizuru said very seriously. Nao smile grew she snapped her fingers again and the two men charged. Shizuru tightened her grip on Natsuki and got into a fighting stance. Shizuru jumped into the air one leg hit one of the men in the back of the head then Shizuru pushed her self higher and forcing the man down, she came down on the other man and did the same. Shizuru landed in front of Nao. Shizuru bent down and shouldered Nao in the chest and made her way to the plaza.

A jeep was coming through the plaza, Shizuru jumped on and they all drove away.

* * *

plz no kill me...


	4. Explainations

To Kiros Razer: This update interested me to…I meant this to be a random fanfic of spring break…and now it's a story that has a story line and a plot and now a past…-sigh-

To kruger: Me 2, I hate what Natsuki was wearing, so has quick as I could, I changed her :) …me 2 I blame every thing on Natsuki hit to the head…

To emtz95: yes I believe we are all missing something…that's why im trying to make a chapter that explains every thing…hopefully…and the kidnapping is simple Shizuru kidnapped Natsuki from the bar and Chie, Mikoto, Mai, and Aoi kidnapped Natsuki from her date with Shizuru :) …and I cant understand your last question so just read and it might answer it… :)

To lildevilish: yes, yes shizuru and I did, it was the first name to pop into our heads :) …lol try understanding that logic…I kind of can… and I update every day around midnight my time…

Disclaimer: Do i really need one?

* * *

Natsuki was slowly waking up, the room was dark and quite, but she could fell that there was someone there beside her bed. Natsuki slowly raised her self up; she was halfway up she hissed in pain, she laid back down and remembered what happened in the alleyway. Then Natsuki remember Shizuru then she sprung up as quickly as she could and yelled "Shizuru!" Natsuki looked around in vain; the room was to dark to see any thing and her head, hand and stomach hurt too much for her to get up completely, Natsuki could feel that her hand was in a cast. Natsuki then heard something move, she opened her eyes wider in hopes of eyeing something, then from beside her bed come a "Ara, was my Natsuki dreaming of me?" in a kyoto-ben voice.

Natsuki was confused by this and asked "Shizuru?"

"Ara, is my Natsuki ok?" Shizuru said with a concerned tone of voice.

Natsuki thought about this for a while and asked "yeah, and you, are you ok?"

Shizuru felt very happy to hear that Natsuki was ok, Shizuru took this in and said "Yes, thanks to Natsuki." Natsuki was very happy to hear that Shizuru didn't get hurt. "Natsuki? What happened back there, why were you and Nao fighting?"

Natsuki thought about that for what Shizuru said and asked "Can you please turn on the lights" Shizuru understood and did as so. Natsuki eyes adjusted to the lights and Shizuru sat back down next to Natsuki.

Natsuki started back up "Nao and I have been fighting for years, I guess you can say we are rivals, and last time that we fought I was standing against a brick wall, I got Nao so angry that, with all of her strength, I jumped out of the way, and Nao hit the wall and broke her hand"

Natsuki paused in thought then started up again "We have both have had our share of punches, but nothing so serious that we couldn't go fighting again tomorrow, and her hand had completely healed on the day I had to catch my plane for here, she challenged me as my plane was loading, but I had to go, so I left."

Shizuru nodded then asked "Natsuki? How did you break your hand?"

Natsuki look at her broken hand, the more she stared the more it started to hurt, then Natsuki said "I punch Nao in the arm, she had, something hard, under her sleeve"

The door opened and a girl with short spiky hair came in and yelled "Natsuki! Your awake!" Mikoto turned back around and yelled "Hey everyone! Natsuki is awake!"

And with that, it sounded as if a stampeded was running towards Natsuki's room.

When they all arrived there was a stream of questions darting towards Natsuki and some towards Shizuru. Natsuki explained what happened. Chie looked at Shizuru then said "And where again do you learn those awesome moves."

"Ara, I told you, Chie, I tookMartial arts training since I was five" Shizuru said.

"Hey, Shizuru? Why were you in the alleyway?" Natsuki asked

"Ara? Well I was at the town plaza when I heard my Natsuki's voice from the alley." Shizuru answered.

"Shizuru, what were you doing at the plaza." Mai asked

I slight blush grazed Shizuru cheeks "Oh, well I was looking for someone…"

Natsuki had a surge of jealousy rush through and she said "Who"

Shizuru looked deep into Natsuki's emerald then said "You, Natsuki." Natsuki started to blush at this. A camera flashed.

"Oi, Chie! Stop that!!" Natsuki screamed.

"No way." Chie stated. Natsuki jumped up.

"Then prepare to die." Natsuki said, started to chase Chie.

"Hey, Natsuki! You shouldn't being running!" Mai said now chasing Natsuki.

"Mai!!" Mikoto yelled chasing after Mai.

"Chie, let Natsuki-chan be, she needs her rest" Aoi screamed getting up and trying to catch up to Chie.

Shizuru walked out of Natsuki's room took a few steps out, waited a minuet then she caught Natsuki as she ran by. Mai stop dead in her tracks, then, like dominos Mikoto ran into her Aoi ran into Mikoto and they fell. Chie ran back I shock "Are you ok, Aoi"

"Yeah, thank you, Chie" Aoi said. Chie helped her up. When Aoi was up Chie placed her right hand on her lower back and her left to cup Aoi's cheek, then with all the passion she could, Chie kissed Aoi. After they're kiss was done Aoi grabbed Chie's hand and was leading Chie to their room.

"Mai? What just happened?" Mikoto asked Mai

"Oh, umm, nothing, Mikoto, don't worry." Mai answered "Well any way, good night guys, see you tomorrow"

Natsuki was confused by this, she turn her head to the person who's arms were around her waist and asked "Why is everyone going to bed?"

Shizuru found Natsuki being confused expression to be very cute and said "Its night time, Natsuki."

"Humm, how long was I out for?" Natsuki asked even more confused

"For almost two days." Shizuru answered. Natsuki yawned. "I'm kind of sleep too, want to go to bed?" Natsuki paused "My bed is big enough for us both to sleep in. if you want"

Shizuru nodded. Then Natsuki lead Shizuru into her room.

* * *

Plz dont kill me... i tryed to explan everything...


	5. I am sorry

To Heart-san: thank you for the comment

To Kiros Razer: Yep we all love Shizuru's timing, and how Natsuki gets caught up in weird things

To Krugern: Yep, thank you for commenting

* * *

To Everyone:

I'm so sorry people, i love you all, but, i just cant make a story today, im just not into it, im so sorry...please forgive me...i will try to get myself to write two chapters tomorrow...bye

From

(Me) Amaya Rivers 川


	6. Double Booking

Hi guy, im still not...ummm how to put it...good...but i did my best that i could right now...how you like it...

**Btw**: I.O.U another chapter...but not today...sorry im trying my best...

**Btw2: **Does any one think i sould bring back Nao?

To Kiros Razer: Thank you, u r one of the reasons im trying to do the best story a day i can :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai hime/Otome

Sorry its not long...

* * *

"And we are here!" A brown haired girl with braded pigtails screamed as she kicked open the front.

"Arika, you don't need to shout out every thing." Said a girl with dark blue hair.

"Oh, Nina-chan, we are on vacation, so you should lighten" Arika paused then poked Nina on the sides while saying "up." Nina gave off a soft sigh and then yelled "Ar-i-ka!!" Erstin was trying to stay out of the way.

**Meanwhile-**

"Humm? Did you guys hear that?" Chie asked while they were all eating breakfast.

"Yes, Chie-chan, I believe we all heard that." Shizuru said while scooting a little closer to Natsuki.

"Should we go cheek it out?" Aoi asked.

"Yeah!" Mikoto said with wide sparkling eyes, then continued "And don't worry Mai, I will protect you."

"Yeah, and I will protect my Aoi." Chie said

"Ara, and I got my Natsuki." Shizuru said now so close to Natsuki that there shoulders were touching. Natsuki just realized how close Shizuru had gotten.

Chie smiled and said "Ok, then we got are groups move out."

**Walky-talky talk-**

Chie: Corner One and two are clear, over

Mai: Got it, corner three, four and front door are clear too, how your status, Duran and Kiyohime, over

Natsuki: Checking Shizuru and my room, over

Chie: Oi, don't take too long in there we need to make sure the house is clear, then you and Kiyohime can do what ever you want in there, over

Natsuki: -Blush- Oi!!

Shizuru: Ara, so is my Duran planning something later today?

Natsuki: What?! No! Of course not!

Shizuru: Then does that mean my---

Shizuru and Natsuki's door was opening, Arika was on the other side. When the door was wide open, Arika screamed

Mai: We are coming team Ori-hime, over

Chie: Yeah, us too! Over

Nina and Erstin Come running to Arika.

**When they all get there-**

"Who are you and what are you doing here" Nina demanded. Nina, Arika, and Erstin were all in a fighting stance, And so were Chie, Aoi, Mikoto, Mai, Shizuru, and Natsuki.

"We could asked you the same thing" Mikoto stated.

"We are here on vacation, and you" Nina said almost with a threat.

"We are on vacation too, and this is were we are staying." Natsuki said. They all started to lower there guard.

"Wait a minuet, we rented out this place." Arika said started to get confuse.

"Humm? But didn't we rent this place? Right Mai?" Mikoto said also getting confused. Mai nodded.

"It means we got doubled booked" Chie said, and all they're fighting stances and stares went away. Chie got out her phone and started to dial.

**Later-**

Chie sighed and said "It looks like we are all stuck together. There are no places availed anywhere."

They all sighed and Mikoto said "Hey, Shizuru, where were you staying?"

Shizuru looked at Mikoto with a smile and said "Ara, Mikoto-hun I was at my cousin's my whole family is staying down, so unfortunately there is no more room there."

"So, how about we divide up all the rooms, ok" Aoi said, they all nodded

**Later- **

"Ok, so do we all agree on this?" Chie asked. Everyone answered "Yes." Chie started back up "Ok, then, we got Anty, number 1, and blond big boob in room Otome, and Big breast, Lolli-Neko, Duran and Kiyohime in room Hime, With Big breast and Lolli-Neko in bed Hime Sentai and Duran and Kiyohime in bed Ori-hime and then in room Coral maid will be me and Girl friend, got it"

They all nodded and then Natsuki asked "Why are you still talking like we are still using walky-talkies?"

"In case something happens, then the otomes will know our walky-talky names" Chie answered as if the answer was obvious.

"We should all do something together." Mai said.

"Yeah…but what?" Mikoto asked

**Later, In town, at the front of a building-**

Natsuki and Nina both said at the same time "No way!"

"Come on it will be fun" Arika and Mai said dragging them into the karaoke bar.

**Once inside-**

"It looks like Mai-san is already to go up." Shizuru said clinging to Natsuki.

"Yeah, she loves this kind of stuff" Natsuki said while opening a beer bottle and passing one to Chie. Mai gave Natsuki a disapproving glare.

Mai was singing and Mikoto, Arika, Erstin, Aoi and Chie were cheering her on. Natsuki was drinking bottle after bottle hoping that Mai or Shizuru would be so disapproving that they would stop this and they could all go home. Nina sat next to Natsuki hoping that they would choose Natsuki to go up rather then her and Shizuru was clinging to Natsuki and was hoping that Natsuki would **[Censored on the count that this is rated T(Sorry :P )]**

**Later in the night-**

Mai, Arika, Mikoto, and Aoi have gone up and sung. Natsuki and Chie were completely drunk, and Aoi and Shizuru took them home to have more 'Fun' and Nina snuck out.

"Hey Mai?" Mikoto said

"Yes Mikoto." Mai said

"I'm hungry, and kind of tired, can we go home?" Mikoto asked. Mai nodded and said "Sure, mind if we sleep on the couch?"

"Only if you make your special ramen tonight" Mai agreed and they all left for the beach house.

* * *

-Sigh-


	7. Morning time in the beach house

****

Im sorry i didnt put this on yesterday, i passed out, and i was going to write more, but John and Malissa are trying keeping me away from from bright lights...aka my laptop...so here it is...i got kind of curious what they're mornings were like so here you go...

To Chum-sa: the reason im never going to put a story under humor is because i dont think im that funny... -sigh-

To Kiros Razer: thank you...ahhh now im hungery for ramen

Disclaimer: Still not owning..

* * *

**- Beach house in the morning-**

**Mai and Mikoto-**

"Mai! Wake up, I'm hungry, Mai." Mikoto said shaking, Mai pushed Mikoto away and slowly got up and walked to the kitchen.

**Chie and Aoi-**

Chie is circling Aoi's bellybutton and staring at Aoi's sleeping face. Aoi is slowly waking up. "Oyaho" Aoi said staring at Chie. Chie pushed her self over Aoi and kissed her then said "I will wait for a down stairs" then gave her another kiss, got out of bed slipped on some sweets and a shirt and head down stairs.

**Shizuru-**

Shizuru got up to see that Natsuki was already out and about. Shizuru was wondering were Natsuki was, she got up and walked to the bathroom, she saw a long dark blue hair girl with her back to Shizuru while brushing her hair, Shizuru smiled and said "Ara, there is where my Natsuki went to" Shizuru paused and wait for the her blue haired beauty to turn around, we she didn't Shizuru continued "Ara, is my Natsuki, mad because I wouldn't let her take control?" Shizuru said now walking to the blue hair girl. When Shizuru got there she wrapped her arms around the girl's waist, the girl was so shocked that she just stood there, Shizuru said "Nat-su-ki" and blow on her ear.

Natsuki was walking by the bathroom brushing her teeth, when she saw Shizuru with her arms wrapped around Nina and said "Shizuru?"

Shizuru popped her head up from Nina's ear, turned her hear towards the door where Natsuki was brushing her teeth. She unwrapped her arms Nina waist, Nina turned around, almost in full blush. Shizuru had a sight blush and said "Good morning, Nina-chan." Nina nodded and said "Good morning, Shizuru-san"

Shizuru turned to a confused Natsuki and smiled. Shizuru walked over to Natsuki and wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waist then blow on her ear and said "Ikesu Natsuki, when I didn't see you when I woke up, I got scared that my Natsuki had abandoned, and my head got all confused." Shizuru said while pouting at Natsuki to forgive, then said "Will my Natsuki try never to leave my sight again" Natsuki nodded, then held up a finger, meaning one second, and she runs into the bathroom and shuts the door.

**Arika and Erstin-**

"Ers-chan! Wake up!" Arika shouted. Erstin woke up and asked "What is it Arika-chan?" Erstin said while rubbing her eyes.

"Come on, Chie and Mikoto invited us to eat breakfast was them." Arika said as the door opened. Nina came in. "Nina-chan? Are you ok, you look a little embarrassed, did Nina-chan get tickled by one of those himes?"

Nina jumped back to normal and said "No, nothing happened."

"Ok then, lets ok, Nina-chan, Ers-chan" Arika said, they nodded and went down stairs.

**Breakfast- (Mostly talking)**

Mai has just set the table. It's a round table. And the seating order is starting with Mai. Mai, Mikoto, Natsuki, Shizuru, Nina, Arika, Erstin, Aoi, then Chie.

Chie: Hey Natsuki, so how was you're night, I must have been pretty good, I heard you over Aoi.

-Aoi Blushes-

Natsuki: -Blushes- Oi!

Shizuru: Ara, Natsuki was quite loud, maybe Natsuki should try to be more quite?

Natsuki: Maybe if you didn't do it so…-blushes again-

-Everyone but Natsuki and Shizuru laughs-

Arika: Nina-chan, what happened to you this morning, you looked like you saw a ghost.

-Shizuru, Nina, and Natsuki stoped all movement for a second-

Nina: Arika, I told you nothing happened.

Shizuru: Arika-chan, if Nina-chan doesn't want to tell you what happened, maybe she has a reason.

-Nina nods-

Arika: Ok, but can you please tell me, Nina-chan.

Nina: NO!

Chie: Hey, Arika, if you really want to know, you can just tickle it out of her.

Arika: Good idea –Tickles Nina-

**Five minutes of tickle torture later-**

Nina: O…k…I'll tell...you...just stop…

-Arika stops-

Chie: Ok, now tell

-Nina looked over to Shizuru and mouthed the word sorry-

Nina: I was in the bathroom brushing my hair, when Shizuru came behind me, confusing me for Natsuki and she…

Chie: -Spits her water out- SHIZURU KISSED YOU!!! -laughs-

Nina and Natsuki: NO!!!

Natsuki: All Shizuru did was wrap her arms around Nina's waist and blow on her ear, got it.

-Shizuru took a sip of tea-

-Every one except Nina, Shizuru, and Natsuki laughed-

-Shizuru put the cup down and gave everyone a death glair-

-Everyone goes quiet-


End file.
